Little Dove
by guitarbabe2005
Summary: this story is from Andrews point of view on how Serena is after Darien breaks up with her sorry guys i'm bad at summarys please read and rewiew


**Hey guys this is written in Andrew's point of view about how Serena is after Darien broke up with her, Andrew wrote a poem for Serena. Please read and review this story thanks **

**Love guitarbabe2005**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own the poem Little Dove **

**Andrew's POV (Point Of View)**

The little bell above the door jingled, I looked up it was Serena I started to give her my trademark smile, but the ghost of a smile quickly fell from my face when I saw the state my 'little sister' was in. I felt a pain my chest just looking at what Serena was becoming, she was my best female friend, I mean we've known each other since we were kids, we met for the first time on Serena first ever visit to the arcade, her mother brought her in. Serena was only 6, I was 10 and helping dad in the arcade I though I was such a man that day.

The moment I laid eyes on Serena I knew she was special and a bond that was so strong had been formed between us. After that Serena came to the arcade every day to visit me, and on the days she couldn't come I missed her. I never knew why and I probably never will but I've always felt like I have to protect her no matter what the cost is, dumb hey. I've watched Serena grow up from a small girl to the beautiful woman she has become today. It killed me to see her this way.

Serena's normally beautiful long, silky golden blond hair, hung limp and greasy at her sides her trademark 'meatballs' were all messy and starting falling out. Her normally bright, friendly, kind, innocent cerulean blue eyes were dull and lifeless, she had large black bags underneath her eyes she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

She had lost at least 4kg in the last week and a half added onto the 2kg she had lost the week before that. Her face was becoming hollow and a scary pasty white colour. She was going through all this because of one man, Darien who incidentally is my best male friend, I was so happy when they started to go out I always though they were perfect for each other, Serena would bring laughter and love into his life and Darien would bring Serena down to earth a bit more.

They denied their feelings for each other for so long always arguing I think they scared a few customers away at first but soon people got used to their fights, the fights would normally start out with Darien picking on Serena about something normally I would of stoped any guy from picking on Serena but something told me to let them go and it would work out between them, there was oblivious chemistry between them so WHAT in the universe went wrong with them. I remember the day Darien broke up with Serena like it was yesterday

FLASHBACK 

_About 4 o'clock Serena came running into the arcade crying her eyes out, she ran into the small staff room outback _

"_Lizzie can you look after the arcade while I take care of Serena?" I asked my younger sister_

"_Yeah sure Andrew" The staff room isn't really that big but it fitted a three-person couch, a table and some chairs and a fridge in it. Serena was sitting curled up on the couch hugging her knees, I sat down on the couch and gently pulled Serena over so she was sitting next to me. _

"_What's wrong little dove hu?" I asked using the nickname I called her when we were kids, Serena looked up at me and gave me a watery smile before throwing her tiny frame at me and threw her arms around my neck and started to cry even harder, I put my arms around her and just sat there embracing her and whispering comforting words in her ear until she stopped crying half a hour later._

"_You want to tell your big brother what's wrong little dove?" I asked _

"_You haven't called me little dove in years Andy you're such a good friend" Serena smiled a small sad smile. I just sat there waiting for her to tell me what was wrong._

"_What's wrong Sere?"_

"_Darien" she whispered_

"_Oh god is he ok, he's not hurt is he. No wounder your upset!" I hugged her tighter thinking something terrible had happened to him_

"_N-n-no he's… he's ok but he… he b-b-b-broke up w-w-with me Andy" said Serena before she started to cry again. I was speechless surely Serena was wrong she had to be, he wouldn't break up with her._

"_Wh… what did he say little dove?"_

"_H-h-h-h-he said he didn't l-l-l-love me any more" I tightened my arms around Serena and whispered more comforting words in her ear, the poor thing she was heartbroken. We sat like that for another half hour with out her saying a single word. Serena wore herself out so much she fell asleep, but I noticed that even in her sleep she still cried but now she whispered Darien's name over and over again. I gently lifted her into my arms and carried her wedding style._

"_Lizzie" I called out to my sister, she came over quickly, Lizzie looked at Serena _

"_Yeah Andy"_

"_I have to take Serena home she was so upset she cried herself to sleep, are you all right here?" _

"_Sure anything I can help with"_

"_No time's the only thing that will help Serena right now thanks Lizzie I owe you" I quickly walked out of the arcade. I put her gently into my car and drove her home, I had to carry her wedding style to her front door, I hit the doorbell, which was no small task as I didn't want to wake her up, Serena's mum Ilene answered _

"_Andrew hello what happened to Serena?" _

I sighed 

"_It's a long story Ilene, I think you'll have to get Serena to tell you, it's not really my place to say, can I put Serena in her room?"_

"_Yes, yes of corse you know where it is"_

_I walked up the stairs carefully so I wouldn't wake Serena, she looked so peaceful and I wanted to spare her the pain she was going to feel again once she woke up. Serena's door was already opened I walked in and laid her gently on her bed, and carefully got my self out of her grasp. I walked down stairs and looked at Ilene _

"_She's going to hurt so much when she wakes up Ilene she's hurting so bad"_

"Why Andrew?" 

_I walked to the door and opened it as I walked out I looked over my shoulder and simply said_

"Her heart is broken" 

_END FLASHBACK _

That was 3 weeks ago she's going through hell and back all because of him, I really don't know how Darien can come into the arcade when Serena is here he doesn't satay long just gets a cup of coffee drinks it and then leaves, poor Serena.

Serena sat down at the counter

"hey little dove how are you today?" I've asked the same question every day for the past 3 weeks and I always get the same answer

"I feel like I'm dieing Andy, why does it hurt so much?" I can never answer that question, today I just lean over the counter and give her a hug

"Um Serena I wrote a poem for you here" I hand her a small wooden frame. Serena's small hands slowly grab the wooden frame from me. She slowly reads my poem out loud

_**Little dove little dove please don't cry**_

_**I've tried but I can't stop the hurt.**_

_**Little dove, little dove have I failed you?**_

_**Please tell me no**_

_**Little dove, little dove don't let your spirit die**_

_**You've stoped flying, singing and bring hope!**_

Little dove, little dove your heart is broken I can tell 

_**But remember your heart still beats**_

_**Little dove, little dove Please come back to us **_

_**Please sing us your song again**_

_**Little dove, little dove we need you with us we love you**_

_**Please break the chains**_

_**Little dove, little dove please forget the past**_

Please fly safely home 

Serena finished reading and looked at me, I could see tears starting to fill her eyes

"Thank you Andrew I love it, I'll treasure it forever" she lent over the counter and kissed my cheek

"Please Serena go home and eat something, have a shower and get some sleep'

"I'm fine Andrew really"

"Damb it Serena it hurts me to see you this way please if you wont do it for you then do it for me PLEASE" my voice caught in my through

Serena looked at me for a moment

"Ok Andy for you anything, I'm going home now see you tomorrow?"

"I'm always here, Sere if you want to talk you have my number and you know where I live"

"Thanks your one of my best friends Andrew, thank you for always being here" Serena grabbed the wooden frame and walked out the door she waved to me through the glass. I couldn't help but smile, she's going to be ok I was sure of it.

I grabbed some empty glasses off of the counter and took them over to the small sink. The little bell above the door jingled, I looked up from the dishes I looked up a saw it was Darien he looked terrible his raven black hair was greasy, his midnight blue eyes were dull, his clothes were creased, he had huge bags underneath his eyes, he had lost weight in fact he kinda looked as bad Serena did at the moment, maybe just maybe there's hope for the two of them yet…………………………


End file.
